Premiers pas
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Yama fait sa première mission en tant que capitaine Harlock et va se rendre compte que la venue du capitaine ne se fait pas toujours sans conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : les pirates et le vaisseau appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama, Yama appartient à qui de droit._

 _Laura, le colonel, le « docteur » et les soldats m'appartiennent_

 _Lieu : une petite planète semi-désertique sans grande importance._

 _Chronologie : un mois après la fin du film de 2013._

 **Chapitre 1**

Yama entra dans le bar, retira sa capuche et jeta un regard circulaire. Le silence se fit et tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui. Il resta impassible mais n'en menait pas large car celui que les clients voyaient en le regardant, c'était Harlock. Il portait pour la première fois l'uniforme du capitaine et n'était pas très à l'aise. Il vit une table de libre dans un coin en retrait d'où il pourrait facilement surveiller la porte et alla s'y asseoir. Les conversations reprirent progressivement mais les clients continuaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Le capitaine lui avait demandé de prendre son apparence pour entrer en contact avec un espion. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et Harlock préférait que Yama se charge de ce premier contact. Cela éviterait des questions lorsqu'Harlock se retirerait définitivement. Il commanda un verre de bourbon.

 _-Eh, Yama ! Fais gaffe pas trop picoler, faudrait pas que tu sois beurré quand l'espion arrivera, ça ferait désordre !_

Yama retint un sourire en entendant la voix de Yattaran dans son oreillette et ne répondit rien. Une entraineuse ne tarda pas à venir s'intéresser à lui mais il se débarrassa d'elle gentiment. Il n'était pas venu batifoler. Des applaudissements éclatèrent quand une des filles monta sur l'estrade avec une guitare. Le contact de Yama se faisant attendre, il écouta sa prestation qui était plus qu'honorable, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sensualité. A sa grande surprise, elle vint vers lui après avoir saluer son public et s'assit tout près de lui.

-Bonjour, capitaine, susurra-t-elle.

Elle se colla carrément à lui, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-Un homme comme vous ne peut pas rester seul, cela vous dirait que je vous tienne un peu compagnie ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, répliqua-t-il doucement. Je l'ai déjà dit à votre collègue. Une autre fois, peut-être.

-Elle n'avait pas les mêmes arguments que moi.

Elle lui prit le bras et le mit autour de sa taille avant de se coller à lui de manière qu'il ait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté qui était très généreux. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle était sacrément entreprenante, celle-là. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle enchaîna.

-Laissez-moi vous dire à l'oreille ce que je vous réserve. Pour les clients d'exception comme vous, j'ai un traitement spécial.

Le regard de la fille l'interpela, il ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle disait. Il était impérieux comme si elle essayait de faire passer un message. Intrigué, il la laissa faire. Elle cacha sa bouche derrière sa main et murmura.

-Il a neigé sur le Kilimandjaro. Montrez-vous entreprenant.

Il réussit à garder un air impassible malgré son étonnement. La première phrase était le signe de reconnaissance, c'était elle son contact. Elle recula légèrement et lui fit un sourire langoureux en posant la main sur sa cuisse.

-Alors, capitaine ? Que pensez-vous de ma proposition …indécente ?

Il lui sourit et joua le jeu.

-J'en pense le plus grand bien, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle l'embrassa sans autre forme de cérémonie. Surpris, il la laissa l'embrasser sans réagir et sentit la main de la jeune femme se crisper sur sa cuisse comme un rappel à l'ordre, il répondit alors à son baiser en se demandant comment Harlock aurait réagi à sa place. Elle recula et lui sourit

-Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus intime ? demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Il accepta et ils se levèrent. Elle le prit par la taille, le guidant vers l'escalier. Il suivit en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui fit monter l'escalier avant de l'entrainer le long du couloir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec la même expression impérative dans le regard et exerça une légère pression de la main sur sa taille. Il nota du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement derrière eux. Comprenant qu'ils étaient surveillés, il la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement tout en laissant ses mains errer sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa en riant.

-Doucement, capitaine, ne soyez pas si pressé. Ma chambre est juste là. Seriez-vous gourmand ?

-Tu as des arguments très convaincants, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle déverrouilla une porte avant de le pousser dans la chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Cette pièce est sûre, lui dit-elle. Elle est insonorisée, brouillée et j'ai vérifié moi-même qu'il n'y avait ni caméra ni micro.

Le fait est qu'à bord de l'Arcadia, c'était un peu la panique, ils ne captaient plus que de la friture.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Key.

-Elle est prudente, la donzelle, elle doit avoir un brouilleur, répondit Yattaran qui s'activait déjà sur sa console.

-Peux-tu le neutraliser ? demanda Harlock.

-Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très élaboré, il suffit de trouver la bonne fréquence, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

N'entendant pas de confirmation d'écoute de Yattaran, Yama devina qu'il était effectivement coupé de l'Arcadia.

-Dites-moi, capitaine, saviez-vous que votre contact était une prostituée ?

-Non, je ne savais même pas si j'attendais un homme ou une femme.

-Dans ce cas, félicitations pour votre vivacité d'esprit et votre à-propos. Notre intermédiaire n'est pas aussi vif que vous et il a failli me griller. Et vous êtes bon comédien aussi. Votre prestation dans le couloir était parfaite.

Yama eut un léger sourire.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses. Voici un disque contenant des données sur un plan de grande envergure de Gaïa. Le but principal de ce plan étant de vous localiser et de vous détruire.

-Comment avez-vous eu ces renseignements ?

Elle lui fit une moue significative.

-Vous n'imaginez pas ce que certains hommes peuvent dire pour impressionner une femme avec qui ils viennent de s'envoyer en l'air. Ces mêmes hommes oublient aussi que les prostituées ne sont pas forcément des idiotes congénitales.

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Yattaran trouva à ce moment-là la bonne fréquence et ils entendirent la question de Yama bien que la réception soit parasitée. La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu ne lui signale pas qu'on a repris contact ? demanda Key à son ami.

-Vaut mieux pas. Tu entends ses parasites ? Cela veut dire que le brouilleur interfère toujours et cela risque de provoquer un larsen dans l'oreillette. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que je lui explose le tympan.

La jeune femme regardait pensivement Yama.

-J'ai tout perdu à cause de Gaïa. Et j'ai été obligée de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tant qu'à jouer les putes, autant que cela soit utile. Vous combattez Gaïa depuis longtemps, sans jamais renoncer. Bien sûr, j'ai conscience que vous n'avez probablement pas besoin de mon aide. Mais le plan qu'ils ont mis au point me semble vraiment dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré vous prévenir.

-Je vois. Mais c'était risqué pour vous de nous voir. Vous auriez pu faire transiter le disque par notre intermédiaire.

-Je sais, mais je voulais vous rencontrer, voir au moins une fois le célèbre pirate. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous poser une question indiscrète.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Il va falloir que vous m'indiquiez quelques caractéristiques physiques qui sont habituellement cachées par vos vêtements.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour valider notre alibi. Je suis censée vous avoir vu en tenue d'Adam. Hors, entre filles, nous discutons de nos clients, surtout lorsqu'ils sont bel homme. M'ayant vu ferrer un poisson pareil, les autres filles doivent déjà trépigner d'impatience. Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et je voudrai éviter de mentir le plus possible, question de crédibilité.

Yama se retrouvait plutôt embarrassé, il comprenait sa demande mais n'avait pas franchement envie de la satisfaire et se réjouissait de ne plus être en contact avec L'Arcadia. Il ignorait en fait que ses amis étaient tout ouie et que Yattaran rigolait par anticipation. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Eh bien, on va dire que la nature a été plutôt généreuse.

A sa grande confusion, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Je ne vous en demandais pas tant, capitaine ! Je pensais plutôt à des cicatrices, une tâche de naissance ou des grains de beauté de taille ou de forme particulière. Mais merci pour l'information.

Key se mit à râler tandis que les autres ne gênaient pas pour rigoler.

-C'est pas possible, il faut toujours que vous vous vantiez de la taille de votre engin.

-Oh, mais il se vante pas, répliqua Yattaran, hilare. Il utilisait les douches communes avant d'avoir sa salle de bains privé et j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir. Je dois admettre qu'il est effectivement bien pourvu.

-En tout cas, il s'est avoir comme un bleu sur ce coup-là, répliqua Key, énervée.

-T'es jalouse ?

Elle ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fusiller du regard son ami qui rigolait toujours.

De son côté, Yama était horriblement gêné d'avoir révéler un détail aussi intime pour rien. La jeune femme avait repris son sérieux mais souriait toujours. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait ainsi et regrettait que cela soit à ses dépends.

-Alors, capitaine ? Un combattant comme vous doit bien avoir des cicatrices autres que cette balafre et cet œil crevé ? Soit dit en passant, cela n'enlève rien à votre charme, au contraire.

Yama ne releva pas et décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

-J'ai une cicatrice sur le bras droit, une autre sur l'épaule droite et une troisième dans le dos.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Yama acquiesça. Harlock en avait probablement plus mais lui-même n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être blessé.

-Décrivez-les-moi, s'il vous plait.

-Celle du bras fait environ cinq centimètres de long sur un centimètre de large. Celle de l'épaule est en forme d'étoile. Celle du dos, je ne sais pas. C'est une cicatrice de brûlure.

-Montrez-la-moi.

-Pardon ?

-Mettez-vous torse nu et montrez-la-moi.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, protesta Yama.

-Oh, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudique ? Je ne vous demande pas de me montrer vos bijoux de famille mais seulement votre dos. Vous êtes un homme, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Depuis que je fais ce métier, j'ai vu passer un nombre d'hommes assez conséquent et il y en avait très peu à être aussi beau que vous. Vous n'avez donc pas craindre la comparaison.

Yama soupira et enleva sa cape.

-Je rêve où il le fait, là ? demanda Key, incrédule.

-On dirait bien que oui, confirma Yattaran qui s'amusait décidemment beaucoup.

De son côté, Harlock se renfrogna. Elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à le persuader de se déshabiller à condition qu'elle ait réussi ce dont il doutait fortement. La jeune femme ne se gêna pas pour admirer le torse de Yama avant d'aller voir son dos.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas une petite cicatrice, commenta-t-elle. Je peux ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, il sentit sa main glisser sur son dos.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vérifie si votre peau est douce ou pas, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Yattaran éclata de rire en entendant cela tandis qu'Harlock ne pouvait retenir un sourire.

-Elle se gêne pas, celle-là ! s'exclama Key, outrée.

-Vous prenez cette histoire d'alibi très à cœur, remarqua Yama, un peu vexé.

Il n'appréciait pas d'être examiné ainsi et regrettait d'avoir accepté de se mettre torse nu.

-Si je voulais vraiment aller au fond des choses, dit la jeune femme, je vous demanderais de me faire une démonstration de vos talents d'amant, capitaine. J'avoue que je suis tentée. J'ai rarement l'occasion de ramener un aussi beau spécimen et vu la manière dont vous embrassez, je suis sûre que cela serait très agréable.

Yattaran rigola de plus belle tandis que Key rougissait légèrement et que les autres pirates présents en passerelle émettaient quelques sifflements évocateurs. Yama aussi piqua un fard ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle se mit à rire.

-Seriez-vous timide concernant les choses intimes, capitaine ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de faire rougir un homme comme vous. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller et j'arrête de vous taquiner. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirais aux filles que vous m'avez fait grimper aux rideaux.

Cette fois, un éclat de rire général résonna sur la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Yattaran rugit littéralement tandis que même Key éclatait de rire. Elle s'amusait beaucoup au début à taquiner Yama pour le faire rougir. C'était trop facile. Elle avait arrêté lorsqu'il était devenu officiellement le second d'Harlock et futur capitaine. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, souriait largement pour une fois, bien qu'il ait des sentiments mitigés. Il était à la fois amusé par la situation embarrassante où s'était fourré son second et agacé car la jeune femme croyait avoir affaire à lui et elle allait sûrement lui tailler un sacré costume auprès de ses collègues. Yama était furieux contre lui-même. Bon sang, pour un premier contact, c'était réussi ! Harlock allait l'incendier. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne l'ascendant sinon il allait perdre toute crédibilité et s'en serait fini de son autorité de capitaine avant même qu'il n'en n'occupe le poste. Inutile après ça de remettre les pieds sur cette planète. Sans compter que son orgueil personnel en prenait un coup. S'il n'arrivait pas à en imposer à une prostituée, comment pourrait-il espérer se faire obéir par une quarantaine de pirates chevronnés ? Surtout en prenant la suite d'un homme comme Harlock qui était littéralement vénéré par ses hommes. Harlock ne semblait pas avoir de doutes sur sa capacité à lui succéder mais Yama était loin d'en être aussi sûr. Et ce n'était pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et il se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre la main. Il la plaqua contre le mur.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Yattaran échangea un regard perplexe avec Key.

-Il se passe quoi là, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

-Je dirais qu'il l'embrasse, répondit Key avec un petit sourire.

Yama embrassa longuement la jeune femme et, l'instant de surprise passé, elle répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Elle se colla à lui de manière plus qu'équivoque et leur baiser devint torride. A bord de l'Arcadia, ils avaient du mal à interpréter ce qui se passait et les commentaires allaient bon train.

-Il est à la limite de l'agression sexuelle, là, s'offusqua Key. C'est pas parce que c'est une prostituée qu'il peut tout se permettre.

-Vu comment elle le cherche et joue avec le feu depuis tout à l'heure, commenta Harlock, il ne faut qu'elle s'étonne de se brûler les ailes.

-Tout le monde sait que le capitaine est un homme dangereux et Yama l'est aussi malgré sa gueule d'ange, dit Yattaran. En général, les prostituées sont plutôt douées pour juger les gens, et celle-ci est loin d'être bête. Cela m'étonne qu'elle le provoque ainsi…

-Je pense qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, dit Key.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yattaran, intrigué.

-Elle a beau être une prostituée, elle reste une femme et il est clair qu'elle trouve Yama à son goût. Elle n'arrête pas dire de toutes les façons possible qu'elle le trouve beau. Je pense qu'elle voudrait bien le mettre dans son lit. En tout cas, elle le voudrait qu'elle ne s'y prendrait pas autrement.

-Tu as sûrement raison, approuva Yattaran après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que Yama oublie que tout ce qu'il fait et dit est imputé en réalité au capitaine, ragea Key. C'est la réputation du capitaine qui est en jeu, pas la sienne.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves ? demanda Yattaran. Je me disais bien que tu n'étais aussi protectrice avec Yama, d'habitude.

Au bout de longues minutes, Yama rompit le baiser. Initialement, il voulait juste clouer le bec de la jeune femme, mais la manière dont elle avait répondu à son baiser était loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée et avait eu les mains baladeuses. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et y vit du désir.

-Je crois que je vais te faire cette démonstration, finalement, murmura-t-il. Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à mentir.

-Crois-tu vraiment que tu arriveras à donner du plaisir à une professionnelle ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Je relève le défi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Yattaran protesta quand Key coupa la réception.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Juste au moment au cela devenait vraiment intéressant.

Elle lui colla une tape derrière la tête.

-Pervers, lança-t-elle en souriant. On n'a pas besoin de l'écouter faire des galipettes. On se reconnectera d'ici une demi-heure pour voir où ils en sont.

-En tout cas, il se laisse pas faire finalement, ce petit, répliqua Yattaran, hilare et pas du tout vexé de la tape. Il a du répondant. J'espère pour votre réputation qu'il n'aura pas fini en moins d'une demi-heure, capitaine. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux tout de même, tenter de donner du plaisir à une prostituée, ce n'est pas le plus facile.

Harlock sourit brièvement tandis que les autres pirates rigolaient d'un air entendu. Les pirates prirent leur mal en patience sous l'œil vigilant de Key qui était bien décidée à les empêcher de jouer les indiscrets. Elle remit elle-même le son au bout d'une demi-heure pour l'arrêter aussitôt sous l'œil goguenard de Yattaran. Ils patientèrent une demi-heure de plus et Key dû de nouveau couper le son à peine allumé. Cette fois, Yattaran rit franchement.

-Eh ben dis donc, il prend soin d'elle. Je crois que vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci pour votre réputation dans ce domaine, capitaine. Quand je pense que je croyais qu'il était puceau, je me trompais apparemment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La jeune femme regardait Yama se rhabiller. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à bord de l'Arcadia et s'estimait déjà heureux que personne n'ai débarqué à l'improviste vu que son silence se prolongeait, du moins le croyait-il. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle se leva et vînt l'enlacer pour quémander un dernier baiser, qu'il lui offrit volontiers.

-Tu as été incroyable, lui murmura-t-elle. Si tous mes clients étaient comme toi, je serais vite épuisée.

-Tu n'as pas été en reste, toi non plus.

Elle gloussa avant de reprendre son sérieux

-J'espère vraiment que mes informations te seront utiles. Il était déjà hors de question pour moi de vous laisser courir un tel risque à ton équipage et toi mais maintenant j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je surveillerais ça de près et t'avertirais du moindre danger que je pourrais repérer.

-Ne prends pas trop de risques, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par notre faute. L'Arcadia est le vaisseau le plus puissant qui existe. Il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour en venir à bout.

Key ralluma le son à ce moment-là et ils entendirent la dernière phrase de Yama.

-Au fait, je suis sensé te payer, non ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Pour toi, c'est gratuit, dit-elle finalement.

En entendant ça, Yattaran émis un sifflement admiratif tandis les autre échangeaient des regards surpris.

-Eh bien, il a dû être sacrément performant, le petit ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant le regard noir de Key.

-Et ton alibi ? demanda Yama, inquiet. Si je ne paye pas, tu ne risques pas des problèmes avec ton patron ?

-Mon patron, je m'en arrange. De toute façon, ce n'est plus un alibi mais une réalité.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Je dois partir maintenant.

-Je te tiens au courant si j'ai de nouveaux renseignements.

-Entendu.

-Au revoir, Harlock. Et merci.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le libérer de son étreinte. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers elle.

-Je me rends compte que tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom.

-Jade.

Il l'observa un instant.

-Ton vrai nom, précisa-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Laura, répondit-elle.

-Au revoir, Laura.

Il sortit de la pièce et regagna la rue en rabattant sa capuche avant de tenter de contacter ses amis.

-Yattaran, tu me reçois ?

 _-5 sur 5._

-Un brouilleur était installé dans la pièce où elle m'a emmené. J'ai les infos, je rentre.

 _-Bien reçu._

Yama se hâta vers son appareil en se demandant pourquoi Yattaran avait l'air de rigoler.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il comprit que son impression était juste en arrivant à bord de l'Arcadia. Tous ceux présents en passerelle l'attendaient de pied ferme et l'accueillirent avec des sourires goguenards et des sifflements suggestifs.

-Quoi ? demanda Yama, surpris.

-Tu t'es bien amusé, on dirait, petit veinard, lança un des pirates.

Yama eut peur de comprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, inquiet tout à coup.

-Ta copine avait un brouilleur assez performant mais pas assez pour moi, expliqua Yattaran en souriant. Il ne m'a fallu que cinq minutes pour le contourner.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, je risquais de t'exploser le tympan avec un larsen.

-Et vous avez entendu à nouveau à partir de quand ?

Yama était franchement inquiet maintenant.

-A partir du moment où tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle nous aidait, dit Key.

-Et vous avez entendu tout ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Yama, catastrophé.

-Ouais, y compris quand tu lui as proposé de lui faire une démonstration un peu spéciale, le renseigna obligeamment Yattaran.

Yama vira au rouge pivoine sous un éclat de rire général.

-En te voyant, on croirait jamais que tu es un chaud lapin, ajouta Yattaran, enfonçant le clou avec une satisfaction sadique. T'as une bonne endurance.

-Laissez-le tranquille, intervint Harlock qui avait du mal à cacher son amusement en voyant son jeune second rougir un peu plus. Suis-moi, Yama, il faut qu'on examine ce disque.

Yama s'empressa de le suivre avec soulagement tout en tâchant d'ignorer les sifflets lubriques des pirates. Il allait avoir du mal à faire oublier cette histoire.

-Ne les écoute pas, lui dit Harlock, une fois hors de porté d'oreille. Ils se payent ta tête mais en réalité tu les as impressionnés.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas flagrant. C'est très embarrassant si vous avez tout entendu…

-Key était sur la passerelle et a veillé à te laisser ton intimité. Elle a coupé le son.

-Cela me rassure, fit Yama, soulagé.

-Il va tout même falloir que tu arrives à ne plus rougir aussi facilement, remarqua Harlock. Tu dois travailler ça.

-J'aimerais bien, soupira Yama. Ce n'est pas évident à contrôler ce genre de choses, si vous avez une recette, je suis preneur.

-Elle est jolie ? demanda Harlock à brûle-pourpoint.

Yama sourit.

-Oui, elle est même belle quand elle sourit sincèrement.

Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers d'Harlock. Ce dernier chargea le disque de données et les deux hommes l'étudièrent en silence. C'était effectivement un plan de grande envergure. Le message qu'il contenait avait été envoyé au responsable de la garnison locale. Il était informé du déploiement prochain d'un satellite furtif qui devait scanner en continu le système planétaire afin de repérer des concentrations anormales de matière noire. En cas de détection positive, une alerte lui serait automatiquement transmise et il devrait vérifier la pertinence de l'information et la transmettre immédiatement au quartier général en cas de confirmation de la présence de l'Arcadia. Il était prévu d'équiper ainsi progressivement la totalité des systèmes habités. Un descriptif sommaire du satellite et une modélisation 3D accompagnait le message.

-Effectivement, commenta Yama, je comprends pourquoi cela l'a interpellé.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Gaïa n'ai pas pensé à faire ça avant. La matière noire que nous libérons constamment est notre point faible le plus flagrant.

-Ils ont peut-être eu un éclair de génie suite à la dérouillée qu'ils ont pris il y a un mois. Ils doivent redorer leur blason au plus vite. Ils ont également eu l'occasion pour la première fois d'étudier réellement l'Arcadia de près. Manifestement, cela leur a donné des idées, fit Yama d'un ton amer.

Il n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui leur avait fourni cette occasion unique. Harlock esquissa un sourire. Son second s'en voulait et mettait les bouchées doubles pour rattraper son erreur.

-Cette jeune femme ne manque pas de courage, en tout cas et est plutôt maligne, remarqua Harlock. Cela a dû être très risqué pour elle de récupérer ce message, sans compter la difficulté de pirater le réseau militaire pour récupérer un message classé top secret. Que ferais-tu pour contrecarrer leur plan ? demanda-t-il à Yama.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Il avait conscience qu'Harlock le testait. Le capitaine le soumettait à une formation intensive depuis qu'il l'avait choisi pour lui succéder et il ne ratait pas une occasion pour le mettre à l'épreuve.

-Tout d'abord, pirater le réseau militaire pour avoir plus d'informations sur ces satellites, dit Yama. Ensuite, en fonction de ce qu'on découvre, il y a plusieurs possibilités. La plus discrète serait de s'introduire dans la programmation des satellites et y mettre un virus pour les neutraliser tout laissant croire qu'ils sont opérationnels. Il y a aussi l'option de localiser et d'atomiser l'usine qui les fabrique. On peut également en jouer pour les envoyer sur de fausses pistes.

Harlock esquissa un sourire satisfait et alluma l'interphone général.

-Yattaran, dans mes quartiers, dit-il.

Le lieutenant arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il examina les données.

-On dirait qu'ils passent à l'offensive, commenta-t-il. Cela va leur coûter une petite fortune tous ces satellites. Entre ça et les primes sur nos têtes, ils n'ont pas peur de la banqueroute.

-Peux-tu pirater le réseau militaire pour avoir plus d'informations ? demanda Yama.

-C'est faisable, il va juste me falloir un peu de temps. Il faudrait qu'on s'approche d'un système plus important. Cela augmente les risques mais cela me facilitera les accès.

-Entendu, répondit Harlock. Yama, tu t'occupes de la manœuvre.

-A vos ordres.

Yattaran et Yama sortirent ensemble des quartiers d'Harlock.

-Je me change et je te rejoins en passerelle, dit Yama.

-T'as prévu une douche aussi ? demanda le lieutenant avec un sourire goguenard.

Yama ne releva pas le sous-entendu et commença à s'éloigner. Il s'était résigné à entendre parler de son aventure un certain temps et avait décidé que la meilleure défense serait l'indifférence.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire si tu as réussi le défi ? lui lança Yattaran.

Yama n'allait pas répondre puis il se souvint qu'Harlock lui avait dit que les gars avaient été impressionnés. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Yattaran et leva quatre doigts en l'air en faisant un petit sourire. Yattaran mis une seconde à comprendre et éclata de rire.

-Sacré Yama ! Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Il rigolait encore quand il prit le chemin de la passerelle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Yama gagna la passerelle vingt minutes plus tard, beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son uniforme habituel. Il capta bien quelques regards et sourires de connivence de ses collègues masculins mais aucun ne pipa mot. Il monta l'escalier et se tint debout devant la barre.

-Key, quelles sont les systèmes importants à proximité ? demanda-t-il.

-Le plus important est celui de la planète de fer, on peut y être en douze heures environ.

-Cela te convient, Yattaran ?

-Ce serait parfait, cap'taine.

Yama eut un léger sourire. C'était encore rare qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais son intuition lui soufflait que cela risquait de devenir une habitude plus tôt que prévu.

-Key, programme les coordonnées pour un saut warp. Miimé, active la matière noire. Arcadia, en avant toute, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il s'avança, saisit la barre et tourna sur tribord pour s'éloigner de la planète. Il eut une pensée pour Laura en regardant la planète disparaitre sur bâbord. Il espérait qu'elle l'écouterait et ne prendrait pas de risque inutile. C'était une fille bien.

Au moment où l'Arcadia disparu dans la dimension warp, le soleil achevait de se coucher sur ce point de la planète et Laura se présentait à la porte de la garnison.

-Salut, Jade, lança un des gardes en faction. Tu viens voir le colonel ?

-Oui, comme toujours le jeudi.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir après ? fit le garde, en tentant de passer son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui l'esquiva en riant.

-Tu es de garde, non ? Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir demain, au bar.

-Ça marche. Tu connais le chemin ?

-Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure.

Elle entra sans plus difficulté et s'éloigna en marmonnant un « crétin » bien senti entre ses dents. Elle alla droit au bureau du colonel. Ils avaient leurs habitudes bien en place depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que personne ne s'étonne de la croiser dans les couloirs de la garnison. De plus, elle avait vite pris l'habitude de d'aller retrouver l'un ou l'autre soldat dans les chambrées après en avoir fini avec le colonel, ce qui lui permettait de fouiner un peu partout. La garnison était petite, la planète relativement isolée et la vigilance bien relâchée. Une bonne partie des caméras de surveillance ne fonctionnaient plus sans que personne ne s'en inquiète et Laura savait précisément lesquelles, d'autant plus qu'elle avait aidé certaines à tomber en panne. Elle se présenta devant la porte du bureau et tendit l'oreille. Il n'était pas seul.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demandait-il.

-Aucun doute, tout le monde les a vus. Et cette photo confirme qu'il y a quelque chose de louche.

-Très bien, je vais m'occuper de ce problème moi-même.

Elle frappa et entra après y avoir été invité.

-Bonsoir, colonel, dit-elle en lança une œillade au concerné.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, regardant toujours la photo.

-Bonsoir, capitaine, salua de nouveau Laura

Ce dernier allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par le colonel.

-Laissez-nous, capitaine.

-A vos ordres.

Il salua en claquant des talons et sorti en refermant la porte derrière lui. Laura posa son sac et son manteau et vînt enlacer le colonel qui avait contourné le bureau pour la rejoindre. Il la repoussa brutalement. Surprise, elle recula et mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce t'arrive, mon lapin ? Une mauvaise journée ? Je peux t'aider à te détendre, tu sais.

-Parle-moi plutôt de la tienne, de journée, fit-il d'une voix dure.

-Comme d'habitude. Service en salle, chant et galipettes rétribuées. Rien de bien passionnant. Même pas une bagarre aujourd'hui.

-Ni de client inhabituel ?

Laura fit mine de ne pas comprendre bien qu'elle avait tout de suite vu où il voulait en venir. Harlock était tout sauf discret et ils ne s'étaient pas cachés. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Ah si, effectivement. On a eu la visite du capitaine Harlock.

-Et tu es montée avec lui.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant. Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs Crystal était déçue, elle avait tenté son coup sans succès et elle était pas contente que j'ai réussi. Il faut dire que j'ai d'autres arguments, fit-elle en faisant pigeonner sa poitrine. Monsieur a l'air de préférer les poitrines ...plus opulentes que ce qu'elle a à proposer.

Elle détestait se comporter aussi vulgairement mais elle sentait qu'elle avait intérêt à être convaincante.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ?

-Que veux-tu je fasse ? Je l'ai baisé, comme tous les autres.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Quand tu es au bar, une passe, c'est une demi-heure. Il y a une tripoté de témoins qui vous ont vu redescendre presque deux heures après. Qu'est-ce vous avez foutu pendant deux heures ? cria le colonel.

-La même chose qu'avec toi ! Quand je viens ici, on y passe beaucoup plus qu'une demi-heure, je te signale ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si une demi heure ça suffit pas à Harlock ! Entre le moment où on s'est mis au lit et celui où il s'est rhabiller, il a pas arrêter de me faire l'amour.

Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant que c'était la stricte vérité. Elle décida d'en rajouter une couche, histoire de faire rager ce type qu'elle haïssait

-C'est vrai que l'Arcadia est un vaisseau très grand ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le colonel, surpris par cette question.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la seule chose de grande taille qu'il possède et dont il sait très bien se servir, insinua-t-elle. Il a réussi à me faire grimper aux rideaux et c'est plutôt rare qu'un client y arrive, surtout plusieurs fois de suite, rajouta-t-elle, perfide. En plus, il est très bel homme, ce qui ne gâche rien, tu t'en doute.

Elle voyait avec plaisir le colonel fulminer littéralement et s'en réjouissait d'autant plus qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de calmer un peu le jeu avant qu'il n'explose. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'elle soit mise à la porte définitivement, cela n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.

-En fait, c'est le seul qui y soit arrivé depuis longtemps, mis à part toi bien sûr, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche aguichante. Tu es très doué aussi dans ce domaine, mentit-elle effrontément.

Il lui fourra sous le nez la photo qu'il tenait toujours à la main avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'enlacer. Elle recula en pâlissant. C'était une photo d'elle, assise devant l'ordinateur du bureau où ils se trouvaient.

-Et ça, tu m'expliques ?

Elle chercha du regard la caméra fautive sans succès.

-Tu ne la verras pas, elle est bien cachée. C'est l'autre jour, quand je me suis endormi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme par hasard, après un verre que tu m'as servi. Tu y avais mis un soporifique léger, hein, salope. C'est pour ça que je me sentais un peu vaseux.

Il marchait sur elle tandis qu'elle reculait, effrayée par son regard menaçant. Elle s'arrêta contre le mur.

-Que lui as-tu filé comme information ?

-Tu ne sauras rien, cracha-t-elle.

Il la gifla si violemment qu'elle tomba à terre, sonnée. Elle se redressa en ayant un goût de sang dans la bouche.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Jamais je ne te le dirais, salopard. Tu me dégoutes, vous me dégoutez tous, hurla-t-elle. A chaque fois que tu me touchais, j'avais envie de vomir. Je te hais !

-On va voir si tu es aussi combative que tu en as l'air.

Il alla à son bureau et alluma l'interphone.

-Gardes, dans mon bureau sur le champ.

Quatre soldats arrivèrent en moins d'une minute.

-Emmenez-la en salle D. Elle est coupable de collusion avec l'ennemi et de haute trahison. Il lui faut un interrogatoire poussé.

Les soldats la relevèrent et l'emmenèrent sans ménagement. Elle connaissait la plupart des soldats et ceux-ci en faisaient parti.

-C'est quoi, la salle D ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit celui de droite.

Le regard triste qui lui lança l'inquiéta. Ils l'emmenèrent au sous-sol et arrivèrent dans un long couloir sinistre avec plusieurs portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle marqué d'un grand D. L'un des soldats frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

-Elle est envoyée par le colonel, docteur, dit le soldat.

-Il vient de m'appeler, je vous attendais, répondit l'homme en détaillant Laura. Jolie fille, commenta-t-il. Je comprends qu'il m'ait demandé de ne pas lui abîmer le visage.

En entendant ces mots, Laura senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. L'homme la saisit par le bras et l'entraina dans la pièce. Un deuxième homme s'y trouvait. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et la peur lui emprisonna le cœur. C'était une salle de torture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

L'Arcadia naviguait assez loin de la planète de fer. Debout sur la passerelle de commandement, les mains derrière le dos, Yama contemplait pensivement le petit point que faisait la planète au loin. Près de lui, Yattaran travaillait activement sur sa console. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il surfait sur le réseau militaire à la recherche du dossier sur les satellites. Il lui avait fallu un quart d'heure pour pénétrer le réseau, ce qui était un exploit vu la complexité des pare-feux mais le surdoué avait râlé sur sa lenteur, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Le réseau militaire était gigantesque et Yattaran manquait d'éléments pour cibler sa recherche mais Yama savait qu'il allait y arriver. Il suffisait d'être patient même si le risque d'être repérer augmentait proportionnellement avec le temps passé dans le réseau. Yattaran poussa une exclamation de joie et Yama s'arracha de sa contemplation de l'espace pour se tourner vers lui.

-J'ai trouvé ! Il n'y a plus qu'à télécharger le bébé et on pourra étudier ça tranquillement.

-Le téléchargement prendra combien de temps ? demanda Yama.

-Une vingtaine de minutes, le dossier est plutôt costaud.

-Dès que c'est fini, sors du réseau. On dégagera d'ici aussitôt.

-Ça marche. Je vais en profiter pour vérifier ce qu'ils ont sur nous.

-Entendu mais uniquement si ce n'est pas trop risqué. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'ils apprennent qu'on s'est infiltré dans leur réseau.

-Pas de souci, tu me connais, je suis un vrai fantôme dans les réseaux.

Yama sourit et reporta son attention sur l'espace. Il réfléchissait à la direction à faire prendre à l'Arcadia quand Yattaran l'interpella.

-Dis donc, cap'tain, ta petite copine, elle s'appelle bien Laura ou Jade ?

-Oui, confirma Yama, intrigué. Laura est son vrai nom et Jade, son pseudo professionnel. Et ce n'est pas ma petite copine. Pourquoi ?

-Elle a été arrêtée.

-Quoi ?

Harlock arriva à ce moment-là et rejoignit son second.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Yama l'informa rapidement et se tourna vers Yattaran.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre ?

-Elle a été arrêtée hier soir sous l'accusation d'espionnage, haute trahison et association de malfaiteur. Elle est actuellement interrogée et a déjà été condamnée à mort. Elle doit être exécutée demain à huit heures. Elle aurait été arrêtée suite à une dénonciation anonyme parce qu'elle a été vue avec …le capitaine Harlock, finit Yattaran en jetant un regard désolé à Yama qui blêmît.

-C'est ma faute si elle a été arrêté, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Harlock lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Non, elle avait conscience des risques et voulait cette rencontre. Elle te l'a dit elle-même. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai commis une grosse erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû retirer ma capuche à l'entrée du bar. Tout le monde m'a repéré aussitôt. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était dangereux et attendre d'être assis pour l'enlever. C'est elle qui paye mon erreur et au prix fort. Je ne peux pas la laisser la payer de sa vie, je dois l'aider.

Il regarda Harlock d'un air suppliant. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

-Tu veux tenter de la sauver ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. A toi d'organiser le sauvetage, si tu y tiens vraiment.

-Merci, capitaine. Yattaran, encore combien de temps pour le téléchargement ?

-Cinq minutes.

-Bien. Key, prépare les coordonnées de téléportation.

Harlock laissa son second gérer le départ et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil de commandement. Il était satisfait de la décision de Yama. Un capitaine se devait avant tout à son équipage. Qu'il soit prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver la jeune femme était le genre de réaction qu'il attendait de lui. Harlock n'avait jamais laissé tomber un membre de son équipage et Yama, en tant que futur capitaine se devait d'en faire autant. C'était son premier devoir de capitaine. De son côté, Yama culpabilisait. Il prenait conscience que la présence d'Harlock pouvait avoir des répercussions non négligeables et comprenait mieux pourquoi ce dernier se faisait toujours le plus discret possible les rares fois où il allait à terre. La leçon était cruelle et il ne l'oublierait pas. Il ne commettrait pas cette erreur à nouveau. D'autant plus que n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un payait le prix de ses erreurs à sa place et il se fit le serment d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir pour cela n'arrive plus. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le système, il faisait nuit dans la partie de la planète qui les intéressaient. Yama fit scanner la zone pour repérer le lieu de l'exécution. Cela fut facile à trouver car la potence était déjà en place. Il examina attentivement le secteur qui était désert. Un plan germa rapidement dans son esprit. Il l'exposa à Harlock qui donna son aval. Yama utilisa l'interphone pour convoquer une quinzaine d'hommes en armure de combat au pont d'envol. Il s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre quand Harlock l'interpella.

-N'oublie pas de te changer. Tu as commencé la mission en tant que capitaine Harlock. C'est ainsi que tu dois la finir.

-Entendu.

Yama rejoignit donc les hommes choisis avec un temps de retard. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion de le croiser la première fois qu'il avait revêtu l'uniforme du capitaine et ils furent surpris en le voyant arriver. L'uniforme et la cape lui donnaient une toute autre prestance qui lui allait bien. Ainsi vêtu, la ressemblance avec Harlock était encore accentuée d'autant plus qu'il affichait un air froid et déterminé. Cela en devenait troublant. Il expliqua rapidement la situation et son plan aux hommes présents puis ils embarquèrent dans une navette. Le pilote les déposa un peu à l'écart de la ville. Yama lui dit de repartir et de se tenir prêt à venir les chercher. La navette regagna l'Arcadia pendant que Yama et ses hommes prenaient position. L'attente commença.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

La potence se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, légèrement à l'écart des dernières maisons. Une petite foule s'y était rassemblée à l'approche de l'heure de l'exécution. Caché dans l'ombre d'un rocher, Yama les regardait bavarder gaiement, écœuré. Une femme allait mourir et ces gens venaient y assister comme à un spectacle. La foule se fendit pour laisser passer deux véhicules. Plusieurs soldats descendirent du premier et prirent position tandis que deux autres amenaient leur prisonnière au poteau. Elle semblait épuisée et les soldats la tenait chacun par un bras. Ils lui attachèrent les mains au poteau, en hauteur. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs officiels s'étaient installés sur une petite estrade et s'étaient assis, sauf le colonel qui resta debout, une tablette à la main. Il l'utilisa pour lire la sentence d'une voix forte qui porta jusqu'aux oreilles de Yama.

-Spencer Laura, dite Jade, vous avez été reconnue coupable d'espionnage, de haute trahison et d'association de malfaiteur avec le pirate Harlock. En conséquence, vous avez été condamnée à être fusillée. Vous avez refusé de révéler ce que vous saviez sur le pirate Harlock. Si vous acceptez de parler maintenant, votre condamnation à mort sera aussitôt commuée en peine de prison à perpétuité. C'est votre dernière chance de vous repentir de vos crimes contre la société. Désirez-vous vous exprimer ?

Laura fixa le colonel, sereine.

-Harlock est le dernier rempart contre votre hégémonie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Il incarne l'espoir de tous ceux qui veulent encore croire à la possibilité de vivre libre. Jamais je ne le trahirais.

En entendant cela, le cœur de Yama se serra.

-Bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Capitaine.

Le colonel s'assit et le capitaine s'avança.

-Soldats, en position, ordonna-t-il.

Dix hommes s'alignèrent devant Laura qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Yama dégaina son cosmogun.

-Apprêtez armes !

Les soldats armèrent leurs fusils. Yama visa posément.

-En joue !

Une détonation claqua. Le capitaine s'écroula, touché en plein front. Des cris retentirent dans la foule tandis que les soldats tentaient de voir d'où provenait le tir.

-Là-bas ! s'écria une voix.

Yama s'était avancé en pleine lumière. Des exclamations fusèrent, la foule amorça un mouvement de fuite et l'enfer se déchaina. Les pirates surgirent de leurs cachettes et engagèrent le combat avec les soldats qu'ils tuèrent rapidement tandis que Yama se précipitait vers Laura qui regardait le combat, stupéfaite. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, elle le fixa sans y croire.

-Tu es venu me sauver ? dit-elle, incrédule.

Il brisa ses chaînes d'un tir bien ajusté et elle s'affaissa. Elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il la réceptionnait dans ses bras. Il comprit brusquement pourquoi il avait eu l'impression que les soldats la soutenaient. C'était le cas. Elle pesait de tout son poids sur lui et il sentit que, s'il la lâchait, elle s'écroulerait. Elle était à bout de forces. Surpris, il déchira d'un geste vif le dos de sa robe qui était tâchés de marques noirâtres. Il vit alors des marques de fouets qui dépassaient de bandages mal mis. Une rage froide s'empara de lui. Il la maintînt fermement contre lui du bras gauche et se tourna vers le colonel. Trois pirates tenaient les officiels en respect tandis que les autres surveillaient la petite foule encore présente. Yama s'approcha et planta un regard glacé dans les yeux du colonel qui pâlit. Il avait vu sa mort dans ce regard.

-Espèce de salopard, gronda Yama. Il ne te suffisait pas de la tuer, il a fallu que tu la tortures en plus !

Il avait parlé assez fort pour que tous l'entendent et sa déclaration suscita des murmures.

-C'est ça que vous voulez ? lança-t-il à la foule. Vivre sous le joug de barbares qui n'hésitent pas à torturer une femme à mort parce qu'elle a voulu croire à la liberté ?

Il leva son arme et tua le colonel. Un grondement s'éleva à ce moment-là. Sous les yeux effarés des civils, l'Arcadia se positionna au-dessus d'eux en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les civils se mirent à tousser, aveuglés. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau regarder autour d'eux, ce fut pour voir l'Arcadia disparaître dans le ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

A peine de retour sur l'Arcadia, Yama ordonna à Key de le suivre et il porta Laura à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea délicatement sur la table d'examen. Laura était pratiquement inconsciente. Key prit une paire de ciseaux et découpa sa robe et les bandages sommaires. Il était visible que ces derniers n'étaient là que pour éviter que la robe ne soit trop tâchée de sang. Ce qu'ils découvrirent en dessous les atterrèrent. En plus des coups de fouets que Yama avait déjà aperçus, elle était couverte d'hématomes, de plaies et de brûlures. Les bourreaux s'étaient acharnés sur elle avec une rare barbarie. Key palpa délicatement une vilaine marque violette qui marquait une bonne partie de son ventre.

-Je crois qu'elle a une hémorragie interne, dit-elle. C'est trop tard, Yama, on n'aura pas le temps de l'emmener voir un médecin.

Yama serra les poings et regarda tristement Laura.

-Tout ça parce qu'elle a voulu nous aider, dit-il.

Laura lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et gémit de douleur. Yama lui prit la main qu'elle serra. Elle posa les yeux sur lui et sourit faiblement.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de réaliser que c'était sûrement la question la plus stupide à poser.

-Mieux, maintenant que je suis là, répondit-elle avec difficulté.

-On t'emmène voir un médecin, ça va aller.

-C'est inutile de mentir. J'étais infirmière avant, j'ai conscience…de la gravité de mes blessures. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

-Laisse-moi au moins te faire une piqure de morphine, intervint Key qui avait déjà la seringue à la main. Cela te soulagera un peu.

Laura posa sur elle un regard étonné et acquiesça. Key lui fit l'injection. Les traits de Laura se détendirent visiblement.

-Merci, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls ?

-Bien sûr.

Key prit le temps de couvrir son corps supplicié d'un drap et les laissa. Laura serra la main de Yama un peu plus fort.

-Harlock, je voulais te remercier.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

-Pour le moment que nous avons passé ensemble. Cela fait deux ans maintenant…que je livre mon corps aux appétits des hommes et que…je me dégoûte moi-même. Tous n'ont vu en moi qu'un objet à utiliser pour assouvir leurs désirs lubriques. Sauf toi. Tu ne t'es pas…contenté de prendre ton plaisir, comme les autres. Tu m'as fait l'amour comme à une femme. Il y avait si…si longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touchée comme tu l'as fait... Pendant ce moment trop court, je me suis sentie aimée, désirée, vivante. Pendant…ce moment, je suis redevenue une femme et après ton départ, j'ai pu me regarder en face…dans le miroir… pour la première fois depuis des années. En me montrant qu'un homme….pouvait encore me désirer, tu m'as rendu un peu de…de respect de moi-même. Merci aussi d'être venue me chercher. C'était…une folie, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre un tel risque mais merci du fond du cœur. Ils allaient…m'abattre comme un chien. Grâce à toi, je suis libre et je vais pouvoir…mourir dignement, ici, à bord de l'Arcadia. Tu n'imagines…pas ce que cela représente pour moi.

-C'est ma faute si tu as été arrêtée, j'aurais dû être plus discret dans le bar.

-Non…ils m'avaient prise en photo quand je piratais l'ordinateur du colonel. J'étais…grillée de toute façon.

-J'aurais voulu pouvoir te sauver. Tu serais restée ici, tu aurais intégrer l'équipage de l'Arcadia.

-Cela aurait été un honneur…pour moi. Mais tu m'as sauvée...Tu m'as sauvée de mon dégoût…de ma honte. Tu m'as sauvée en me montrant que…que j'avais suffisamment d'importance à tes yeux pour que tu risques…ta vie et celle de tes hommes pour…venir me chercher. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Merci, Harlock.

Elle se raidit, en proie à une violente douleur malgré la morphine.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser…une dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Laura. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle poussa son dernier soupir pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il se redressa et contempla son visage. Il était paisible et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Il recouvrit son visage avec le drap et sortit de l'infirmerie. Key et Harlock attendaient dans le couloir. Il posa sur eux un regard triste et dur.

-C'est fini, dit-il, elle est morte.

-T'a-t-elle dit où elle souhaitait reposer ? demanda Harlock.

-Non.

-Alors, à toi de choisir.

Yama réfléchit quelques instants.

-On ne va pas l'enterrer, décida-t-il. On va placer son corps dans un caisson et nous allons le laisser dériver librement dans l'espace.

-Entendu.


End file.
